Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 18 (Hello)
Hello is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN makes a world greeting for Kellie because she is going to travel away. *CHARLI has got a new way to say hello and Tim helps her. *TIM visits his uncle's office and he listens to all the sounds everybody make. *Chats looks for a friend. *Chats pretends to be an Arabic person who lives in the desert inside a tent, and KELLIE asks her to stick around because there is a big sand storm. *CHARLI says hello and goodbye in Swazi. *KATHLEEN decorates a hat to welcome a friend from Brazil. *CHARLI dances samba. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three white clouds (Tim, Charli and Kellie) who meet a stormy cloud (Nathan) and he teaches them how to be stormy. Gallery Nathan_S7_E18.png Charli_S7_E18_1.png Tim_S7_E18.png Looking For A Friend.png Kellie_S7_E18.png Charli_S7_E18_2.png Kathleen_S7_E18.png Charli_S7_E18_3.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E18.png Trivia *Saudi Arabia, officially the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, is a sovereign Arab state in Western Asia constituting the bulk of the Arabian Peninsula. Arabia *Germany, officially the Federal Republic of Germany, is a federal parliamentary republic in central-western Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany *Papua New Guinea, officially the Independent State of Papua New Guinea, is an Oceanian country that occupies the eastern half of the island of New Guinea and its offshore islands in Melanesia, a region of the southwestern Pacific Ocean north of Australia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papua_New_Guinea *Africa is the world's second largest and second most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Songlets ;Shapes in space Everyone in the world, every bird on the wind The oceans and the rivers, people celebrating Reaching for the stars, feel the earth down at your feet Whirl and twirl in the wind, let's dance out in the streets, whoa Welcome, welcome, one and all, here's a new way to say hello Welcome, welcome, one and all, a new way to say hello, Hi-5 today. Everyone in the world, every bird on the wind The oceans and the rivers, people celebrating Reaching for the stars, feel the earth down at your feet Whirl and twirl in the wind, let's dance out in the streets, whoa Welcome, welcome, one and all, here's a new way to say hello Welcome, welcome, one and all, a new way to say hello, Hi-5 today. ;Body move #01 Hello, hello, this is how we go Hello, hello, hello. Hello, hello, this is how we go Hello, hello, hello. Hello, hello, this is how we go Hello, hello, hello. ;Making music Music ... everywhere, rhythm pulsing through the air Clap your hands and sing along to a funky office song Clap your hands and sing along to a funky office song. Music ... everywhere, rhythm pulsing through the air Clap your hands and sing along to a funky office song Clap your hands and sing along to a funky office song. Music ... everywhere, rhythm pulsing through the air Clap your hands and sing along to a funky office song Clap your hands and sing along to a funky office song. ;Filler song I'm looking for a friend to play with me today Is anybody out there who'd like to play a game?/(Oh, me, me, me, me, me, oh, me, me) We could solve a puzzle as tricky as can be (Like me) Sing a song or learn to count (One, two, three!) I'm looking for a friend (Oh, me, me) to play with me today Is anybody out there (Jup Jup) who'd like to play a game? We could play a word game, some rhyming could be fun Build a shape, bang a drum (Three, two, one!) I'm looking for a friend to play with me today Is anybody out there? (Aha!) Is anybody out there? (Whoa!) Is anybody out there (Aha!) who'd like to play a game? ;Word play So many ways to say hello (Hello, hello) So many ways to meet a pal, yeah, don't you know? So say hello and make a friend, a friendship that will never end (Hello, hello, hello). So many ways to say hello (Hello, hello) So many ways to meet a pal, yeah, don't you know? So say hello and make a friend, a friendship that will never end (Hello, hello, hello). So many ways to say hello (Hello, hello) So many ways to meet a pal, yeah, don't you know? So say hello and make a friend, a friendship that will never end (Hello, hello, hello). ;Body move #02 Sa, sawu, sawubo, sawubona Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sa, sa, sawu, sawu Sa, sa, sawu, sawu Sa, sa, sawu, sawu Sawubona, sawubona, sawubona Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle. Sa, sawu, sawubo, sawubona Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sa, sa, sawu, sawu Sa, sa, sawu, sawu Sa, sa, sawu, sawu Sawubona, sawubona, sawubona Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle. ;Puzzles and patterns Samba, samba, carnevale, samba, samba, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale. Samba, samba, carnevale, samba, samba, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale. Samba, samba, carnevale, samba, samba, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale, samba, samba, yeah, yeah, yeah. ;Body move #03 ... in my hats, I like it like that Walking around is okay, I have found But ... in my hats, I like it like that. ... in my hats, I like it like that Walking around is okay, I have found But ... in my hats, I like it like that. ;Sharing stories High up where the birds all fly, we all drift side by side Fluffy and light, it's good to be floating high so light and free. High up where the birds all fly, we are raining side by side Dark storm clouds, it's good to be playing together so happily. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about hello & goodbye Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about offices Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep with Chats' & Jup Jup's looking for a friend Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about Saudi Arabia Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about Germany Category:Ep about Papua New Guinea Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about Swaziland Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Brazil Category:Ep about the samba Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about feathers Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about lightning & thunders